Weiss's Plight
by SkyBreed
Summary: Weiss's life takes a turn for the worst, ending up in a hospital can do strange things to a girl in her position. Will she be able to get her life back, or simply continue down the dark road she had already started? This fic gets VERY dark. MonoChrome Fanfic. Also, this is a bit of special story for me the writer personally, this is my first story after a long hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 _ **A/N: Holy jesus this chapter got dark really f'ing fast. Sorry for that! However, there is fluff on the horizon! P.S good to be back! :D P.P.S I do not condone personal bodily harm of any kind, all of you beautiful people are too good for that! You all are amazing in your own special way if you realize it or not! Go out and have the greatest day of your life!**_

Weiss's eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the morning light in her room, slightly disorienting her. Ever since 'that day' Weiss never felt the need to care about anything in her life anymore. She woke up late, never attended family meetings, ignored her parents, and overall just lost faith in everything. Every day it was the same sob story over and over again: Wake up, get yelled at by her father (possibly hit), eat, add a few notches to her "Carving board", and repeat the process. However, Weiss's "Carving board" wasn't made out of wood… but out of flesh and bone.

Yes, sadly enough Weiss had lost everything she once thought was good in her life. As a result she started making notches in her arm with a small knife to declare how many days has went by since 'that day'. So far, it has been three. Did she care that it hurt? No. She had already felt all the pain she needed. In one day her life was dove into the dirt harder than before, and as a result she was never able to get back up.

The day was never given a name by Weiss other than 'that day'. no one besides Weiss and her parents really knew why this was such a big blow to Weiss's life. Albeit, it seemed no one cared. The day started like any other, Weiss awoke at five after meridian (A.M), she took a quick ten minute shower and dressed herself for the day's activities (which were mainly just talking to Vale's "important" people and other business partners.). She had wandered down the stairs to join the family for breakfast, everyone was there, her mother, father, and Winter.

Weiss was always fond of her younger sister Winter, one of her greatest memories was playing in the snow with her. They both built a "giant" snowman and just had a relatively good time until their father beckoned them inside with a rather harsh tone in his voice. However, they didn't care, they were children having fun and doing what they wanted and enjoyed. But soon, this changed. Weiss stopped seeing Winter as much around the house, mostly due to her father taking her on business trips which left Weiss to fend off her mother (who was not the kind of person you would typically want to raise a child. Demented, brutal, and otherwise anger filled). Almost every night her father was gone new men would be coming to the house to see her mother. Weiss always was a little curious as to why, until she found out they were other men just after the Schnee name. With a mental scar she was forced to try to forget everything but couldn't.

Soon after this discovery Weiss had made she was found, as a result her mother took her into Weiss's room and slapped her repeatedly threatening to end her life if she ever told her father about what had happened. That day ended with Weiss having a black eye and being too scared to even speak.

In mid meal the family invited Weiss to sit down like usual, A servant rushed to bring Weiss a plate of food. Weiss herself really never had a big appetite usually getting only a third through her plate before being full. It seemed normal enough, no one really spoke during breakfast so it was rare to hear conversation of any sort.

"Weiss." Her father spoke in a loud tone drawing her immediate attention. "I need to speak with you in private for a moment." He gave a solemn nod to the study which was just down the hall from the dining room. Knowing there was no escape she gracefully lifted herself off of her chair and followed her father through the first set of double doors leading from the dining room and into the hall. Once they arrived at the end her father opened the door for her and slipped in behind her quietly shutting the door.

"Now, I know there has been some differences between us. But we need to come to an understanding." The man said for once in a normal tone as he headed to sit behind his desk. "I need you to marry Cardin Winchester and have his child." He had said it out right, Weiss stopped in her tracks like she was hit by a freight train.

"W-what?!" Weiss exclaimed aloud.

"Listen. I don't care what your thoughts are on it, but it needs to happen, no ifs, whats, or buts about it. I need someone to take my place at the head of this company. Thus, seeing as Cardin is the son of the second largest company in Vale, Winchester Arms, I need you to marry him and secure our future."

"Why him of all people? He is vermin! Scum! He is a blemish on the face of the earth!" Weiss yelled protestantly. At this point her fathers face started to fall into a scowl.

"Look at me, do you think I care?" He asked angrily, his voice dripping with poison.

"Well you should!" Weiss yelled. "Anyone can be a father, but it takes someone special to be a dad, and you are _not_ that person." She replied in utter anger and disgust. "You've always treated Winter like a precious toy doll, but you, you treat me like a tool." Weiss voice went into a more quiet tone.

"You _are_ a tool! All I ever needed you for is the company. I don't care what you think. I _am_ your father, you're under my roof and by the gods you will do as I say when I say!" He yelled back. Neither of them were willing to back down from the argument.

"Well you can forget the marriage. It's _not_ happening." Weiss was rebelling at the most she had ever been before.

"God _damn it_. Fine! If you refuse to marry him I will _RAPE_ you right here and now, and you _will_ have the child." He yelled in pure rage.

"You wouldn't dare." She challenged. Unfortunately, she was a bit too close to the desk to really be able to move away from him.

Her father grabbed the heiress by the throat and threw her onto his desk and proceeded to do what he so solemnly swore (and Weiss prayed he wouldn't) he'd do.

Weiss knew that today was the day. The day that she would finally finish herself off. She refused to have her father's child and not only that but she refused to stick around for the utter destruction of her life. Today was the day she would rid herself of the giant burden she was given. She would no longer have to worry about a thing, other than just getting the job done. She had thought long and hard about what way she wanted to go. Jumping? No, too cliche. Gun? No, too messy. Severing a blood vein and bleeding out? Prefect.

As her normal schedule implied she walked to the bathroom to take a shower but changed it up a bit. She plugged the drain and started a bath for herself, a nice warm and steamy bath. Her last one she would ever take. When the water almost brimmed the tub she stopped the water also taking note of the perfect warmth. Weiss let her towel she had fall from her body freely. Sitting down into the water she found that her body was pulled into the water, it was so comforting. She quickly took her small knife that she had been using as a carving tool and examined the blade for a moment.

The long silver blade was gorgeously crafted. Her grandfather had given Weiss this knife as a ceremonial gift on her sixteenth birthday, the knife always reminded her of the letter she had gotten with it. ' _I hope you like this. I wasn't sure exactly what to get you, but I hope it has SOME sentiment to you. It's a dangerous world out there, always keep this handy just in case! I love you dearly, Your Grandfather Schneesturm.'_ As the letter suggested, Weiss had always kept the knife with her wherever she went. Weiss adored her grandfather. He was the man she wanted her father ti be like. Kind, caring, but not too soft albeit not too rough,

With a large sigh Weiss gripped the knife with all of her strength. Her hands shaking out of fear (or was it joy?), she began moving the sharp blade toward her wrist. She began to cry. Tears stung her vision making it slightly blurry. She suddenly thought to her new found best friend: Ruby Rose. The hyperactive girl who always cheered her up. She felt terrible, her stomach (metaphorically) turned inside out. With a final yell she forced the blade into her wrist deep and quick.

"I'm sorry!"

….

….

Weiss no longer felt her body. She felt… Light. She was free and able to move. Was she dead? Did she finally finish the job? She looked around, there was nothing but white. It seemed that she really _did_ die. She was free, but oddly enough she stood with her combat uniform with her rapier in its hilt. Weiss let out a sigh.

"What now?" She asked aloud to no one.

"Well… For one you could be more grateful." A thick British accent seemed to just appear out of thin air.

"Death? See, I always knew you were British!" She said jokingly. The voice chuckled slightly.

"I guess you could call me death, but then… Who are you?" Another Weiss instantly formed out of mid air facing the original.

"What?" Weiss asked.

The other Weiss planted its hand firmly on the original's shoulder. "Same person." It shrugged still keeping the heavy british male accent. Weiss couldn't make sense of it, she saw her body and its mouth moving but hearing another voice.

"So,,, I'm dead?" Weiss asked.

"No. But you aren't alive either. Kinda...er… a zed? If that makes any sense at all."

"Really? A zombie?" Weiss asked putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow at the clone. The clone shrugged.

"Hey, you put me on the spot. I had to come up with _something_. Or else you'd be begging me for an answer while I was trying to think."

"So… I messed up. I didn't die?"

"Correct. Also, it was kind of my doing, if you'd believe it. There is someone I'd like you to meet…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Well, she wasn't dead (which was a start) albeit she wasn't awake either. Still in a dream-esk state, more commonly known as a comma. The shock her body took was enough to send her into a comma that so far has lasted a few weeks. Her parents being the deciding force that they are had given up on their daughter, both mother and father had no interest in their white haired daughter anymore.

Weiss' parents decided that no matter the outcome, they would pronounce Weiss as dead and adopt another child as their new heir, one a little more loyal. They no longer wanted a child who would defy their every word and wanted one who would bend to their will no matter what they said. In fact, it was Mr. Schnee himself who had spoken to his wife on the matter by saying: "Why didn't we think of this sooner? It is a much more logical idea!"

Weiss always knew her parents were the devil and his mistress in disguise all along, but come on a sunday morning at five after meridian, she would know just of the evils that lurked behind the scenes. This was to be a burden that she would always hold. No matter how she would try to look at it, her life would never be the same again, and in more ways than one.

The heart rate monitor began to signal very rapidly, a nurse had rushed into the room to see Weiss sitting straight up and gasping for air as if she had just been without air for the last minute. She rushed over to Weiss putting a hand on her shoulder trying to coax her into a calm state of mind.

"Hey Weiss." The nurse said in a soft tone. Weiss eyes snapped directly to her. "Would you like some water?" She asked retaining the soft voice. Weiss only nodded. The nurse nodded with a smile and went over to the near by sink. The room that Weiss was in wasn't very large in any use of the word. The sink only located five feet from the wall where Weiss's bed was there was a door, supposedly leading to a bathroom only three or so feet away from the wall the head of Weiss's bed was sat against.

The nurse came back to Weiss with a small plastic clear cup of water and handed it to Weiss carefully. Weiss slowly took hold of the small cup and took small sips of the water before handing it back.

"Is there something wrong?" The nurse asked. The only thing Weiss could do was nod. She was too afraid to speak, or was it that she didn't want to be judged for speaking again? Had her fears consumed her _this_ much? "What is it Weiss?" The nurse asked. Weiss went to speak but the words wouldn't come out. The words she desperately wanted to get out weren't there. She had (for the moment) lost her voice.

Weiss shook her head placing a hand on her throat (where the vocal cords would be located). She couldn't speak. Well, now what? Breaking the odd silence that hung around the room, a knock came at the door. "How is our patient doing?" It was a man's voice. It was deep, but not a base-y kind of deep, more a sultry more treble enhanced voice.

"Well sir, I don't think she can speak. I also think she has something she wants to say, but she can't." The nurse responded. The doctor came all the way into the room, Weiss noticed the olive green lab coat the man was wearing first off, applying a color to a face. The man walked over to the counter near the sink and set down his clipboard, then proceeded over to Weiss.

"Well Weiss, you are a lucky young lady. That "little" cut on your wrist almost ended you. A worker from your home heard you yell something then she burst in to see you bleeding out. Your body went into shock, losing a good two thirds of your blood, yet here you are."The doctor looked over Weiss for a moment before continuing with his speech slash lecture. "Now, I wont ask what this is about, knowing your last name I can only imagine what happened. But I suggest you refrain from ever doing it again. Also, you do know you _are pregnant_ , correct?" Weiss worst fears had just been confirmed by this doctor. A look of horror ran across her face, and the doctor immediately took notice and sighed audibly.

"Doctor Ozpin, I think we need to let the girl rest for a while. I think you're just adding stress." His assistant chipped in.

"Of course." With a nod he headed back over to the table and picked up his clipboard before walking out of the room giving his assistant one last nod. The nurse turned back to Weiss who had at this point laid back down with tears running slightly down her pale skin.

"Listen… Weiss… There may be something I can do for you." The nurse said after looking around to make sure no one was within ear shot. "First, I must ask: Do you want this child?" In answer Weiss shook her head furiously. "Second, do you agree _never_ to tell anyone about what I will do." Weiss stared at the nurse for a while before nodding. This was her chance, her chance to cut all ties with the man that was known as her "father".

"Its still so early in your pregnancy that I can give you a drug that will kill the egg and it will be passed out of your system just like normal in your period. But I could lose my job for this and it is _highly_ illegal, but in the end you come out on top." The nurse stated. "One last time, confirm to me that this is what you want to do." Weiss without hesitation nodded. The nurse let out a loud sigh. "Alright then. Get some rest, I can't administer it to you until you have some energy back."

"Oh and there was a group of three girls in here wanting to see you, of course I denied permission but do you know them?" The nurse asked. The girl raised an eyebrow. How did she possibly think she could answer without knowing the names of who came by? "Oh right.. Er.. I think one of their names was… Ruby? Know anyone by that name?" Weiss nodded. "Ahh.. Okay, so should I let them in next time?" The nurse asked. Another nod.

"Alright then. I'll let you get some sleep." The nurse said heading over to the door. She quietly opened the door and shut off the lights. After stepping out she closed the door quietly. Weiss fell even further back into her bed left with her thoughts. ' _Why am I alive?'_ She sighed deeply before closing her eyes, It wasn't long before she found herself drifting to sleep.

She had a nightmare… No… She was living a nightmare. Where was she going to go? She had no alternative. She knew she couldn't go back to them, albeit not knowing that it was no longer even a possibility. Who was out there that even cared? Ruby… Ruby cared… But that would be too much burden. Ruby already lives with her sister in a downtown vale apartment. There is no possibly way she could intrude on that. Wait… Didn't the nurse say there was three girls? Who is the third?

"Blake… Please come with me and Ruby. She seems really distraught about this and it may be better to have you, one of her friends along with us." Yang said pleadingly,giving the faunus an almost pure look of sorrow.

"Yang… I don't even know this girl, plus with the Schnee's personal opinion on Faunus, I'd rather not." Blake responded.

"You'd be surprised at this Schnee. She's different. Plus, you'd get along with her _very_ quickly. You two have _so_ much in common!" Yang kept pushing for Blake to come.

Blake let out a long sigh. "Fine… Let me get my shoes."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

 _ **A/N: Shoutout to one of my viewers: WallPenetrator. Gave me quite a chuckle early in the morning reading the name. I just wanted to say thanks to all the amazing feedback I have received. Everyone really likes this story so far and that's good! I like writing it! More to come!**_

Weiss slowly woke up from an almost calm sleep. Suppressed by the surge of warmth in her body she slowly started to look around the room she was in, for a moment forgetting where she was. As soon as she saw the IV stuck in her arm she remembered it all, the pain, suffering, and trauma. Her sleep was so peaceful. She had forgotten about all of these terrible things that had happened to her and dreamed of her and her sister playing in the snow like they always used to do. For that split second she remembered the dream she was happy. Although, as if to ruin everything, the real world came seeping back in crushing this false illusion of safety and happiness. It was indeed at this point, a curse.

Becoming uncomfortable Weiss shifted in her bed slightly as if to retain something of that dream she had just had but was unable to find it, Just as she found a slight comfortable spot the nurse knocked on the door and came in. "Good morning Weiss. I trust you slept well?" She asked slightly interested in her patients current mood.

Weiss nodded. Of course, she still didn't want to speak to anybody, but who could blame her? The nurse simply smiled. It had just been two hours before that the nurse had looked over Weiss files. Quite the painstaking life she thought to herself when reading the documents. She was happy that Weiss would at least communicate in some form after the whole trauma incident. No doubt in the coming weeks she would have nightmares. The nurse hoped that the girl would easily find peace when the inevitable happened.

A call came up to Weiss's room, the nurse more than happy to answer the landline on the wall. "Yes?" she answered simply. She paused for a few second to let the other end speak. "Visitors? Oh… _oh_." The nurse looked slightly worried for a moment, then sighed and looked over to Weiss. "You have visitors coming; and by the sound of it, not ones that you want to see." She was going to be upfront with the girl. Not out of pity, but out of pure respect for the young girl. Taking as much as she did before trying to get rid of herself.

The door soon swung open. The first to come inside the room was the nurse that had continued to take care of Weiss.

"Right in here." She said trying to polite. The second person in was less favorable by Weiss. The demon himself. Mr. Schnee followed by the devils advocate, Mrs. Schnee. The second of fear that flashed in the eyes of Weiss had not gone unnoticed. The nurse took extra care to continually read the young girl's body language in hopes that she could defuse a situation before it boiled over. "Right now, her body is in shock so she can't speak but she can nod or shake her head in response."

"She will not need to respond." Mr. Schnee spit out. "Only understand." He continued. His "Wife" in the background nodding her head in agreement. The sight made the nurse sick to her stomach. The couple walked further into the room as to speak to Weiss clearly as the nurse shut the door as to keep privacy.

"You are not our child anymore Weiss." The man stated. "We have given you up. We just can't have you in the household. It is a detriment to our company as well as our standing. The papers have already been filed with the city that you have been orphaned."

"That's right." Mrs. Schnee spoke up. "But seeing as you're the legal age to own property you are also seen as an adult, so here by you are your own legal guardian." She smirked. The monster smirked at her. Rage started to build up inside the small white haired girl.

"But, seeing as the city demands it we _must_ pay child support for a few months to ensure your "survival" in the world." The man spoke. His expression was blank with a hint of rage behind his eyes. He went closer to Weiss, standing at the very edge of the bed. The nurse steeled herself for what might turn into a fight. The man leaned over to his "ex-daughter" and whispered.

" _You deserve everything that has happened to you, you worthless whore."_

The man took a step back, nodded to his wife and they both proceeded out of the could sense the smile coming from the man. She hated him, resented him, feared him, and most of all wanted pain to come to the man. Although this was a great moment, she never had to see that pig of a man ever again.

The nurse stood awestruck at what she had heard, it seemed she was more shocked than Weiss who just hung her head. She knew this was coming. She could never be their daughter again. Not even if she tried. _Never_. There was no love within that family, only hate that never ceased and only made a battle field every time a conversation started.

A ring came at the phone again. The nurse hesitated before picking it up again. "H-Hello?" She answered. This time her face changed into what looked like delight from where Weiss was sitting. "Visitors? How many?" She stopped for a slow moment. "Three? Okay, could I get some names?" She asked for confirmation. A smile came over her face. "Perfect! Just who she wanted to see! Send them up." She said happily. Weiss raised an eyebrow at the older girl's excitement.

A few moments later, the nurse returned once again opening the door wide open. It was a second later before Weiss heard her name shouted and was quickly wrapped in a warm embrace surrounded by the smell of roses. _Ruby. It was Ruby who came to see her._ Tears began to rapidly flow from the once heiress's eyes. Ruby began to feel the warm liquid began to seep into her beacon academy hoodie. She only brought the white haired girl closer to her leaning Weiss's head into her shoulder and lightly stroking Weiss's hair.

"Hey." She said softly. "It's okay now. You've got nothing but friends around you right now." Ruby continued. Weiss only continued to sob. "Hey, we even brought someone new for you to meet." She continued in her soft tone but the excitement in her voice still very noticeable. Ruby felt the tears slow, but not fully stop.

Ruby slowly let go of Weiss, letting her sit back into her raised bed. She rested back as Ruby took a small step away to reveal the other two visitors who had been chatting with the nurse. One was instantly familiar to Weiss, the signature flowing blonde hair. That was Yang, Ruby's older sister, the most protective yet laid back older sister she had known of. Then… The second was unrecognizable. She had never met this girl before, but her raven black hair and small black bow on her head told her that was "her look".

"Heya Weiss!" Yang said walking over to the foot of the bed. "How you feeling?" She instantly regretted her words with her own had quickly and forcefully slamming into her face. But instead of feeling utterly stupid, Weiss spoke. It was barely audible, but she spoke.

" _Fine."_

The entire hospital room stood silent. All eyes on Weiss who immediately noticed the attention and began to feel more and more uncomfortable; Weiss's head hung once again. The room was tense, you could cut it with a knife, but knowing Ruby was in the room was a surefire way to know the mood was about to ease.

"Anyway!" Ruby announced happily. Ruby walked back to the third visitor pushing her to Weiss's bed next to herself. "This is Blake! Blake this is Weiss!"

"P-Pleasure to meet you." The raven haired girl said shyly. Weiss nodded with a very small smile and stuck out her hand for a handshake which Blake without hesitation accepted. For some reason Blake felt nervous talking to the white haired girl. Even without hearing her voice she still had a hard time ignoring her stomach churning as if she had just been on a rollercoaster.

She had never felt this talking to someone before. Not even when Yang came up with her flirtatious jokes.

' _What is this?'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

 _ **A/N: So, I'm going to try to write every time I have a free moment. I honestly love writing this story and I have great plans for it! Of course with my brain I'll probably forget and add something even MORE to the story as well! I hope you all enjoy this episode as we (sort of) dig into what Blake does in her free time!**_

Blake looked onto the girl's face. She was flawless, her pale skin almost shining to her, her snow white hair looked delicate as if groomed constantly, and her crystal blue eyes pierced her heart. Blake couldn't find one flawless thing about the girl. Even in her hand shake the girl's skin was so smooth. Wait… Her hand. Weiss was resting her left hand on her stomach revealing what looked like a ragged line in her skin. Come to think of it, no one asked why she was in the hospital in the first place. Attempted suicide?

"See?" Ruby said happily. "I knew you two would be friends!" Weiss's lips formed a small smile. She still had a slight sense of humor. _Laughing. She hasn't done that in a while._

Yang was sitting in a couch spacing out like normal while humming a happy tune to herself; but it was _Blake_ who was acting odd. She couldn't stop staring at the girl in front of her. She is a Schnee… How could she be in a hospital for attempted suicide. Ruby and Weiss happily chatted… or rather Ruby happily chewed Weiss's ear off with conversation she could only nod to.

However, Blake had not gone unnoticed by the once heiress. She caught glances of the girl staring at her as if Blake was deep in thought about the girl. She pretended not to notice her and halfway listened to what Ruby was going on about. It had something to do with a man named Ozpin and cookies. How could Weiss ignore the amber orbs that were staring at her as if peering into her soul? This girl, Blake, she was… different. Her long black hair flowed down to her lower back, her eyes seemed to light up her entire complexion, Blake was pale but not on the same level Weiss was. Of course, the girl was attractive in all senses of the word, but Weiss didn't want to just start making cat calls at the girl.

" _What ever. She probably doesn't even swing that way. If she did, she would probably be dating Yang. Those two seem to get along really well. Plus, that would make me really happy for Yang. She would find someone who could finally tame that wild fire burning within her and maybe focus that energy on something productive other than martial arts and mechanics."_

"So Weiss…" Blake spoke up. ' _I need to know.'_ Blake couldn't move on until she knew why. "I don't mean to seem pushy… or rude at all… but I'm curious… how did you end up here?" Now she'd done it. The words leaving her mouth made her feel like a complete moron. You _never_ ask why someone is in a hospital if it isn't obvious! The other two girls in the room stood shocked, switching their gaze from Blake to Weiss rapidly.

Weiss let out a loud sigh. She should have let them know sooner why she was here. The elephant in the room. Of course everyone was curious, but it was Blake who spoke. Weiss admired Blake for being bold, but it seemed a little too soon to her to be asking these questions. It couldn't hurt to tell them, but she wouldn't go any farther than that. She looked at all of the girls in the room and then waved them to come closer. She brought her left arm onto the table that was over her legs and laid it so the bottom of her arm would show to everyone.

The wound was gruesome, still in its healing and scabbing over the cut was a deep red color, blood still stained the skin where it was damaged, the skin trying to close itself with fluid and enzymes inside of the scab. The horrid jagged line running from one end of the wrist to the other looked like someone tried to make a chevron pattern but failed.

"Oh,.. _my… god._ " Ruby said in fear. "W-Weiss… Why?" She pleaded with the girl grabbing her into a hug quickly. Weiss moved her right arm around the brunette and let her have a release from shock. They were equal now in her eyes. Ruby gave her shoulder to Weiss to cry on, now it was her turn. Weiss bit her lower lip and looked away in shame.

"It was her family." Blake spoke up. Weiss looked at the girl with wide eyes and a confused look. How could she _possibly_ know? Ruby came up from Weiss and looked at Blake and sniffled.

"What? How? Why?" She asked between sniffles.

"Her father was relentless. She probably pushed Weiss over the edge. I know the extent of his rage…" Blake took on a far away look as if she was remembering something. "I know exactly what that man is capable of, and in Weiss's position, he wasn't easy on her." Blake seemed to come back to the room. "She had every right to try and leave… but she's still here. You need to celebrate your friend living another day." Blake commented trying to lift the mood slightly. "Why she did it isn't important. The fact that she did it at all is troubling, but what can you do now? You need to cherish important friends…" She trailed off.

Blake was standing up for the girl because she knew… She knew what it was like to be abandoned. She wasn't free of scars either. She had endured just as much if not more. Blake knew what the girl was going through. She had done the same.

"Excuse me… but Weiss… doesn't currently have a place to stay." The nurse said. She wanted to try to help Weiss as much as possible, the files said it all. The girls all looked at each other. Ruby and Yang already shared an apartment, the rooms were filled and they didn't want to make Weiss sleep on the couch. However, Blake didn't have anyone living with her, She owned a downtown apartment overlooking the city scape. As a known writer she had a decent source of revenue.

Weiss was still shocked at everything happened. Had Blake just stood up for her actions? Did she know what it was like to have all of this happen to her? Surely not,,,

"Blake… Could you… Possibly… Take her in for now?" Yang asked tenderly trying not to make it seem like Weiss would be there forever. "I'm sure she would pay rent as soon as she landed on her feet… and then she would move out when she found a place… Please?" Blake quickly turned her back to the group. She could feel the blood rushing to her face, the blush that she sported could be seen plain as day if she turned around.

"Well… I… Don't exactly have another roommate… So.. I mean, if she was fine with it… I guess she could… stay." Was Weiss really going to start living under the same roof as Blake? Could Blake really handle having this beautiful girl living with her without trying to make a move on her? Of course she could. She's Blake Belladonna, established writer and in full control of her mind. She could handle anything! Certainly keeping a cool head around Weiss wouldn't be a problem.

"Then it's decided!" Ruby exclaimed happily. "When will she be released?" Ruby asked turning to the nurse.

"Today actually." She replied. Blake's face instantly dropped all emotion and was taken over by panic. Weiss could _not_ be allowed to see her novels that she had been writing recently, all of her publications that she wrote had to be hidden, as of now they were scattered around the apartment and various other embarrassing "items" were laying around. She _had_ to clean before Weiss arrived.

Blake coughed. "Well, if you don't mind I would like to prepare my home first. So when she is released would you two bring her by? Thanks." She looked at Ruby and Yang then shot out of the room and into the elevator down the hall.

"Well… That was a thing." Yang said with sigh. "Weiss… Blake is a… How do I put this? Ah, _lonely_ person. She's kinda a hermit. Of course she's the strong quiet type, but she still has her… uhh… Flaws?" Yang said the last word with a slight instantly got the memo, her face starting to gain a blush as she looked down at the floor trying to dismiss all thoughts from her mind… but could Weiss blame Blake? No… Of course not.

' _Of course I can't blame her… I mean even I sometimes… No! No, no, no! This is not the time to think about that!'_ Mentally Weiss continuously slapped herself for such indecent thoughts.

"That's what she is going to go clean isn't she?" Ruby asked Yang.

"Probably." She said shifting her attention back to Weiss. "But please, don't blame her for it. She is actually a very sweet girl. She's nice, funny, and understanding. I mean, she puts up with me a lot so that's an example!"

' _Never. I would never blame her for something so trivial.'_ Weiss thought to herself. She was dedicated at this point. She was going to pay back Blake no matter what it took. Weiss as she was right now was a burden (in her own eyes) and she wants to make herself less so. She would be willing to work as hard as she could to ease the economic blow to Blake… but that wasn't all she felt. Weiss felt… happy she would be moving in with Blake. _Happiness._ Another thing Weiss hasn't felt in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

 _ **A/N: What would I do without all of you nit-picky people I call viewers? I love you all. Stay awesome!**_

The hour came, now Weiss was being released from the hospital wounds fully healed (save for the emotional ones) and a certain pill in her system. She had to be escorted out on a wheelchair despite going against Weiss's will. She saw the gesture trivial and meaningless. She had already proven she could walk around on her own, so why should she have to suffer the humiliation of being forced into a chair until they said she could get up? All this however, didn't matter at the moment, nerves were building in anticipation to arrive at her new home… or rather shelter. She wouldn't be staying for long. She needed to have a roof over her head until she was able to pay her own way, which with Weiss's skills wouldn't take long. She was ready for the challenges ahead.

Ruby had just recently earned her licence (much to her sister's demise. Yang didn't know it was possible to be a more reckless driver than she was, and she had Bumblebee, her prized highly customized motorcycle!) so it was the brunette who had drove Yang and herself to the hospital to see their friend who they were now escorting to her next home. The time Weiss spent in the hospital made her more studious than before, keeping to books and on few occasions actually holding conversation with the nurse that had been looking after her.

Ruby happily opened the right rear passenger door as Weiss stood from her wheelchair. Weiss had a wobbly start, forgetting for a while what it was like to be on her own two feet. Soon enough however, she regained her balance and centered her equilibrium. Sliding into the car, Ruby shut the door for Weiss, this reminded her all too much of her past life. She was ready to give that up. No courtesy, no chivalry, just a world of savages and her friends. Weiss was determined to show her father that not only did she have the strength to survive on her own, but could some how bring the Schnee Dust Company to its knees. Yes. She would become one of the youngest economic pioneers in history and make the stock market her play thing and watch her father's business crumble. This was her end game, it would take many, many years to do, but she was in for the long haul.

Ruby slid into the driver's door and started the vehicle. The small red land rover was perfect for the girl. If she had a wreck the dependable safety frame would be more than enough protection, as well as a reinforced windshield (courtesy of her uncle Qrow) she wouldn't have a scratch in a car accident. The vehicle hummed to life, the absolute power of the engine flooding the air, causing lesser noises not to be heard. Weiss had already had her seatbelt buckled. She was afraid of Ruby's driving due to the stories Yang had told her and just the younger girl's hyperactivity. It was a dangerous trip indeed.

The trip to Blake's home was short, living down town had its benefits, every major building was within four minutes. Weiss gazed out her window in amazement, the sheer amount of people with the amount of things to do and see flooded the streets. Every new sign drawing her attention paying close attention to its patrons instead of its advertisements. Most of the stores and shops would be practical to be seen and popular. Stores like: Velvet's Secret, Tukston's booktrade, Dust Till Dawn, and several more. Seeing all of these stores reminded Weiss that since she had been casted out of her own home, she no longer had any other set of clothing. The only thing she had was her regular outfit consisting of an ice blue blouse with matching skirt, her usual set of heels, a hair accessory (given to her by her grandfather) and her silver dagger.

The small group of girls arrived to their destination, a large apartment complex that looked like a four star hotel, made entirely of a white brick towering up to fourteen stories in height. The building was _massive_. The front of the building had an almost over-sized awning that looked like two had be sewed together along with four pillars that supported it. The large rotating glass doors finished the image that Weiss had painted in her mind, and by finished she would mean totally destroyed. Weiss had no idea a book writer could have the large amount of money to afford a room in a building such as this. Before walking up to the revolving doors Weiss spotted a sort of courtyard that was on the left side of the building, it looked like it was well kept.

Weiss entered the building, the massive entrance had a grey tile floor plan leading all the way to the elevators where it had turned into a red carpet with several designs running along it. The elevators were a slight distance from the front desk. The man behind the counter looked up to see Weiss approaching and immediately stopped what he was doing to look up and provide a friendly smile (no doubt regulation for working here). The man was dressed in a black suit, which for this atmosphere seemed correct, however the offsetting thing about him was his blue hair (complete with a set of goggles). Weiss had just reached the counter when the man pulled out a sign in book.

"Hello miss! I don't think I've seen you here before, are you a visitor?" He asked as gently as he could. The man actually frightened Weiss, to even think about the male gender made her mind start to panic slightly.

"Y-Yes…" Weiss answered cautiously.

"And who will you be seeing today?" He asked, his disarming smile made Weiss only more alert, the smile seemed innocent on the surface, but she had no clue what the man was actually thinking beneath it all, call it paranoia, but she was still scared.

"Blake… Blake Belladonna." She answered truthfully. Saying "a friend" may not have been the best choice here. plus what was there to lie about?

"Alright, I'll let her know you're coming up. She's on the top floor, room 1451. Please, enjoy your stay." The man said happily. Weiss nodded in return as the man went for his landline that was supposedly connected to the rooms in the building. Weiss took a deep breath. This was surely to be nerve wracking… right? This wasn't something people are just used to doing, but there is nothing weird about it. Blake's just helping out someone in need right? She steeled herself to meet the raven haired girl once again.

There was a small group of people heading to the elevators, most likely coming back from the lunch rush. She decided to hurry and get to one of the six elevators first. As she passed by she heard the entire group talking to one another.

"Nora, I swear you eat nothing _but_ pancakes when we go out to eat." Said a blonde boy at the front of the group. A girl with orange hair let out a small laugh and rubbed the back of her hair.

"Truly Nora. I think it's time you expanded your horizons on food choice." Said another teenager within the group, this one had on a lotus green suit with a pink vest on underneath. The last person in the group didn't speak, she only followed in silence nodding her head. Her fiery red hair made her easily the most noticeable in the group.

As Weiss sped past to the farthest elevator the leader of said group must have taken notice. "Hey there snow angel, I don't think I've seen you around before!" He called out to her. Weiss was already at the opening to an elevator, the soft ding could be heard, the frightened expression must have given it away as she sprinted into the elevator and pressed the close button as fast as she could.

"Wait!" The man called out to her to no avail. The elevator had already closed and left him behind.

Weiss took a deep breath as she pushed the button for the top floor. She slumped against the wall of the elevator descending into a sitting position. Was this really going to be that hard? Was she doomed to act like this her whole life? Maybe.. but there was always another route around it. She knew with time she would become stronger and gain her will back, but as of now that aforementioned will was no where to be seen. A ding rang out inside of the elevator causing Weiss to jump, it arrived at the fourteenth floor. She quickly stood up and walked out. _Now, to find room 1451._

Weiss briskly walked down the hall headed straight for her objective, which was half way down the hall, but the numbers on the door flew by in rapid succession. _14, 20, 25, 30, 39, 47._ Finally she reached her destination, 1451. She knocked on the dark wood door three times to announce her presence. The door quickly opened to reveal Blake with slightly messy hair and a very clean home behind her.

"Come in." She said softly with a smile. A flashback quickly shot to Weiss, she quickly backed away from the door until she hit the wall behind her.

"N-No! You… Y-You can't make me! Not again!" Weiss was screaming at this point. She was having a brutal PTSD attack in the middle of the hall. Blake quickly rushed to Weiss's side as she slid her back down the wall into a fetal sitting position. Blake squatted down to meet Weiss's gaze and place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Weiss." She said softly but quickly. "Hey. Wake up. You aren't there anymore. I'm right here with you." She said with her continued soft voice.

Weiss's eyes widened and she started to look around. She was in a hall with a red carpet running the length of the hall and white wall paper running the sides of the wall all the way down.

"Hey… It's me… Blake. You know me." Weiss's eyes shifted to Blake and focused only on her and her amber eyes. "You're safe here… Whatever happened before isn't happening now." Weiss seemed to calm down losing the edge she just had after taking a long look into the amber orbs Blake called her eyes.

Because of the disturbance, Blake's neighbor across the hall poked his head out of the door, revealing a tanned tennager with messy blond hair, his white button up shirt undone with the collars all the way raised (such as his fashion). "She okay?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"She's fine… Just a panic attack. Thanks Sun." Blake replied giving him a reassuring smile.

"Alright then." He said before going back into his room and shutting the door.

Weiss's road to recovery was going to be a lengthy one, but at this exact moment in time Blake made a decision. She was going to help Weiss with whatever she needed, she wanted to see the girl in less of a panicked mode, and become more relaxed. She was going to see this through to the end, whatever it meant.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

Weiss woke up in an unfamiliar room. The medium sized room with plaster walls colored in a grey, the ceiling retaining a brighter version of the color, the floor having a clay white color carpet. The single fan in the middle of the room spun slowly, for being spring it was slightly warm but not too much so. She sat up in her bed, the comforter was the same color as the walls, while having a black chevron pattern running across it in three different locations. Weiss stretched out her arms before pulling her bed sheets off of her body and getting up to her feet. Currently, the only thing she wore was her normal undergarments with an over sized dress shirt that Blake had gave her.

' _Right… I'm at Blake's house… what happened last night? In fact what happened at all yesterday?'_ Weiss couldn't remember a single thing after coming up the elevators from the lobby. The smell of food wafted through the air, right now her memories would have to wait. Weiss walked over to the oak door and opened it gingerly. The apartment was pretty spaced out, Weiss's room looked right into the kitchen where there was a granite island and then behind that a large stove with a sink next to it, the counter space was pretty large for what the space was.

Blake stood at the stove with her back to Weiss preparing breakfast for the two of them, it was a new schedule she would have to get used to. After all, Weiss passed out right after her panic attack and hasn't woke up since… hopefully the scent of food would wake her up. Blake heard a creak in the wood flooring behind her and whipped around to see Weiss slowly making her way to the island.

"Morning. Sleep well?" Blake asked.

"Well enough I suppose… What happened yesterday?" Weiss asked hungry for answers.

"Well, for starters you had a panic attack of sorts, then you walked in the door and collapsed. You must have been passed out since then. Also, you're a really heavy sleeper, since you were in your normal clothes still… I… uhh… Took the liberty in giving you something… More comfortable to sleep in." Blake's face was in full blush, she could feel the heat radiating off of her face, but hoped Weiss wouldn't see it. However, in quite the contrast, Weiss _had_ noticed but wasn't free from a blush either. The two stood there in silence for a moment.

"Th-Thanks…" Weiss offered in return for the gesture.

"Well, uh, breakfast is almost ready, so if you want to go sit down there, it'll be just a moment." Blake said gesturing to the other half of the space where the kitchen lead down into a sitting room where glass completely covered the wall opposite of the door to look over the city skyline. Nodding, Weiss went to the main area after walking down a miniature flight of stairs and sat down on the couch between two chairs and a glass coffee table looking out over the city.

"This place…. This place is amazing." Weiss said breathlessly looking out over the city.

"It really is." Blake said walking up behind her before setting two plates down on the coffee table. "It's one of the reasons I chose to live here," Blake took a long gaze out of the large windows. "I always hoped I could raise a family here, you know? Finally find that right mood… The peace and quiet… have a child running around. I had it all planned out." Blake gave a short laugh. "That was before I realized, I didn't want my child to grow up with a quote unquote 'father'... It was about high school when I realized I wasn't in to men." Blake heaved a content sigh. "Sorry… I didn't mean to… uhh…"

"Don't worry about it, I'm here to listen. Its the least I can do. I can understand how you felt." Weiss said knowingly.

Weiss picked up the fork that Blake had given her and started in on a small amount of eggs that laid on the plate. Blake walked over to the couch and took a seat beside Weiss and began on her own plate. The two ate in a comfortable silence not wanting to break it.

Both finished their small meal and sat in silence just enjoying one another's company. Blake suddenly come up with an idea to maybe strengthen the bond between them and see what kind of person Weiss is like.

"Hey. We should probably go get you some clothes." She mentioned still looking at the purple sky starting to change to orange.

"Yeah, you're right. After my… rude awakening I guess you could call it… I have nothing to wear but… this." Weiss gestured to the over sized shirt she was wearing which made her remembered that she was pretty much half naked in front of the girl whose opinion is virtually the only one she wants right now. Her face began to blush once again as she quickly stood up. "I-I'll go change, then we can go." She said before hurrying off to her room.

' _God Weiss has slender legs..._ ' Blake thought to herself. ' _If only I could just come out and say it… But wasn't early kind of a big hint?_ _Is she not into women?_ ' Blake let out a sigh before standing up and collecting the dishes from in front of her. She needed to tell Weiss how she felt… but was it too early? Were her feelings even true? Was she really smitten with the white haired girl, or did she just take pity on her and want to help? What if she rejected Blake? They would have to live in an awkward space together… there were too many loose ends at the moment, there was nothing she could do. Blake discarded the dishes into the sink so she could work on them later.

Stopping on her way to her room she realized she hadn't given Weiss back her clothes yet. Oops. Blake quickly rushed to the laundry room just to the right of the sitting area, she quickly opened the door and found the articles of clothing and draped them over her arm. This was going to get bad fast. She rushed back out of the laundry room and headed for Weiss's room. Giving a few quick sharp knocks against the door she opened it without thinking. As she opened the door, she opened it to find Weiss in nothing but her under garments bent over the dresser in search of her clothes.

The light rays that showed through the blinds on the window covered Weiss in a golden glow setting softly against her skin. Blake stood in the doorway motionless as if one wrong move she would step on a mine field. Weiss's face immediately went into a flush, realizing the raven haired girl's mistake before she did. Slowly and calmly Blake placed the clothes on the bed, slowly backed out and shut the door. She looked at a wooden door for a good few moments before turning her back to it. A voice came from inside.

"That never happened." Weiss said calmly.

"Agreed." Blake said embarrassedly, little did she know on the other side of the door the same feeling were being received by the white haired girl. The awkward situation the two fell into created a weird aura of uncomfortability. Blake walked back out the kitchen and sat down.

A few moments later the ex-heiress emerged from her room. "Where are we going today?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Well… I was thinking about taking you to Scarlet's Secret, then to another clothing store just a block away." Blake answered while still batting the image of Weiss's half naked body in her mind. It was wrong and improper to think about it… but she couldn't help herself, how was she supposed to resist someone who had a body like hers; and in that lighting no less?

"Sounds good to me. I should have enough lien for a few outfits, so you shouldn't have to worry about me." Weiss said confidently.

"Why don't you just let me pay for them? I'm making more than enough money and you need to save up yours; you'll probably need it in the future." Blake offered, she wasn't about to leave her guest high and dry.

"I don't want to take advantage of your hospitality, and plus I can make it back quickly. It's not as if I can not find a job." Weiss held her ground, she didn't want to over extend her welcome. She needed to make a good impression. Step one in the "make Blake fall for me plan" Weiss has thought up. Weiss at this point thought of Blake as an angel. She wanted this kindness, this sense of security to last as long as possible. Something in the back of her mind told her that the person she was supposed to meet was indeed Blake. The makeshift British death imagine Weiss had was calling this girl's name. She had to make her move before anyone else got her first; and plus, Weiss had always wondered what it was like to be in love.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

 _ **A/N: Thinking about adding some Yang X Ruby into the mix. Its a pairing almost no one uses… It'd be interesting right? I feel it would be good for the story, it would help tie up some loose ends. Tell me what you think!**_

"Alright." Weiss said brushing the slight wrinkles out of her clothing. "Shall we go?" Weiss was still rather embarrassed after her encounter with the raven haired girl and her having a lack of clothing.

"Yeah… So… What store do you want to go to?" Blake asked, "There is a few within walking distance if you'd rather not ride in a car."

"That sounds fine. I think I'd be good to walk around for a while. I've been in the hospital so long I think I got even more pale than I already was." She joked and gave a small giggle. Blake found a small laugh escaping her throat. She didn't know whether she would laugh or not. She knew there was a reason she tried to harm herself to that degree but she didn't know what. Blake wants to understand Weiss better, not only that but she want to be with the girl through _all_ of her struggles.

"So, what store?" Blake asked happy to go where ever the white haired girl wanted to.

"Well… I would like to visit Velvet's Secret, then maybe go to another store that sells more than just underwear. Do you know of any places?" Weiss asked, she had no prior knowledge of the city so she couldn't say where the best spots in town were to shop (at an affordable cost anyway, however Weiss felt this was something she was _not_ going to miss).

"Yeah, there is a place right across the street from Velvet's Secret. Its where I get my clothes." She said gesturing to her charcoal sweatshirt and skinny jeans. "I don't know if its something you'll like, but it's worth a look right?"

"I guess it couldn't be too bad. I mean,those clothes… fit you pretty well." Weiss said hesitantly. The girl did look good in her current clothes, the tight fitting jeans defined her legs very well in Weiss's opinion… Maybe a little _too_ well.

"Th-Thanks. I didn't know if anyone else would like it, but I picked it out in hopes someone would. I mean… they aren't too tight looking are they?" Blake started to become flustered and was starting to speak a fanatic manner, slightly throwing Weiss for a loop.

"You look amazing Blake, you outfit actually fits you and your personality, It looks _made_ for you." Of course Weiss didn't care for gushing over people, but for some reason the compliments just seemed to flow without a second thought. It was instinct, the girl was practically flawless… but, hold on… wasn't there something she wasn't understanding? ' _Think Weiss, what are you forgetting? The hospital! Right! She knew… She knew my pain…. but how?'_

"Th-Thanks." Blake responded. After a few short seconds of a weird silence Blake spoke up again. "So. shall we go?" The girl gestured to the door. Weiss nodded in agreement, and with that the two made their way out of the room and to the elevators. Blake pressed a button on the panel to call the elevator standing in silence, neither of them thought to speak. They didn't want to, there was no reason to break the silence. The elevator arrived shortly with a soft 'ding'.

They both stepped into the elevator and closed the door in an odd rush. "I have to warn you." Blake spoke up. "There is a guy here who hits on every girl he sees. Blond, scraggly hair, you can't miss him." She pointed out. The immediate flashback of the man who had set Weiss into a frenzy the day before came to mind. Shocked, Weiss's head dropped instantly.

"Yeah…." Weiss started. "I… I've seen him." She admitted in a sullen voice.

"Let me guess, it was more of 'he saw you' instead?" Blake asked, it was a joke but she still maintained her serious tone. Weiss nodded in agreement. "I'll talk to him." Blake sighed. "He really needs to stop, he has a girlfriend already… who is a model…. so it makes no sense." Blake thought aloud.

"What a pig. What a damn menace." Weiss's voice filled with anger. Not only did that guy remind her of her own father, but the reason she hates all men. However, she knows that all men aren't the same, but she would still rather not trust _any_ of them.

"Weiss…." Blake said lightly as if trying to calm the girl. Weiss shook her head.

"I'm fine Blake… just… I don't like a lot of people." She admitted. While it was the truth, she honestly didn't mind the girl beside her keeping her company.

"I can understand the feeling honestly." She said knowingly giving Weiss a soft look. To Blake, Weiss was so easy on the eyes, it was as if she _enjoyed_ looking at Weiss. Her perfect white flowing hair, her crystal blue eye, even the small scar on her left eye. All of it Blake enjoyed.

"I… I've been wondering Blake…" Weiss trailed off unable to finish her question. As if something was holding her back. Blake hummed in question stirring Weiss's brain. "How do you… I mean… have you…" Weiss couldn't find a way to ask if the girl had physically harmed herself, any way she asked it seemed a bit forward.

"Cut myself?" Blake asked, knowing what the ex-heiress wanted to ask. Weiss nodded slowly. "I wouldn't say I have, and I wouldn't say I haven't." Blake was starting to speak in circles. To Weiss this was a red flag, a giant land mine that should never be stepped on.

"I see." Weiss stated knowingly. It's obvious that Weiss would feel disturbed talking about what happened to her and would most likely refuse to speak of it. She didn't need to ask anything more. It was a clear hint that she was hurt in some way by herself or someone else.

"Sorry for being so vague."

"I understand, there is no reason you have to go into detail." Weiss assured the raven haired girl. "Honestly if you asked me I'd probably tell you something similar." Weiss admitted.

The elevator door opened with another soft 'ding'. The two stepped out and headed to the front door. On their way to the door the man at the front desk called out to Blake.

"Needing your car today Miss Belladonna?" He asked calmly.

"Not today Neptune, we're just going to go out shopping a few blocks away." She confirmed the blue haired man's thoughts.

"Alright then." He replied. With a nod Blake and Weiss continued out the door.

"Do you know everyone in the building?" Weiss asked as they both went through the door.

"I guess so. Call it cautious of my surroundings I guess." She admitted. "If I didn't, I wouldn't feel secure I guess. Like I said, I understand the feeling of not liking people." Blake pointed out. Weiss was slightly taken aback by her comment.

' _Was my living in her home making her uncomfortable? Does she not like me? What if I'm making her on edge?'_ All of these thoughts burned into Weiss's mind. Not only did Weiss feel scared of Blake, she felt useless. Weiss felt like she was only causing problems.

"Weiss?" Blake asked. It had been five minutes since Weiss had spaced out and they were now standing inside of Scarlet's Secret. Weiss looked around for a moment taking in the pictures of a bunny faunus showing off all kinds of underwear from lingerie to a sports bra. Weiss quickly shook her head and looked at Blake in confusion.

"You weren't responding to me. You honestly concerned me there for a moment. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Weiss reassured. "I was just… _deep_ in thought." Seemingly happy with the response Blake sighed.

"So, pick out anything you want. My treat today." Blake said almost eager, but for what?

Weiss walked over and inspected some of the "usual" undergarments. Looking at various plain white colors Weiss seemed to be pleased with her decision making ways. After picking three matching pairs of undergarments she went to go to the changing rooms before something caught her eye. Hanging on a rack was a light blue silk robe. She quickly walked over to it and admired the color.

Slightly amused in Weiss's choice Blake walked up behind her. "You know, I have the exact same thing but in black. It's extremely comfortable, although I do recommend wearing something under it." She said hinting at something. Weiss's cheeks went red at the thought of Blake wearing a black version of this robe while wearing nothing underneath it. Why all of a sudden was she thinking of Blake this way? She was Weiss's friend, savior, and therapist all wrapped into one.

Weiss lifted the robe off of the hook and quickly added it to her arm where the other articles of clothing were. Weiss headed for the dressing rooms with Blake close behind. "Do you want me to help you put that on?" Blake asked innocently. Weiss turned around quickly.

"That isn't exactly fair is it?" She asked standing her ground, her face flushed. Noticing the hint Blake as well started to sport a blush.

"That was an accident! I swear!" Blake pleaded with the white haired girl. Weiss closed the gap between them and stood up on her toes to reach Blake's ear.

"I didn't say I mind." She whispered. For Weiss seeing Blake's reaction to what she had just said was all she wanted at that point. If life was a cartoon Blake would have steam running off the top of her head. Blake's head was hung in an attempt to not show the blush she was sporting that was in full effect. Smiling at her success Weiss walked off to leave and embarrassed Blake standing in the middle of the store.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

 _ **A/N: Been gone for a while! Yeah, sorry I was without internet for reasons…. Anyway, here we are again, picking up where we last left off enjoy! Also, check the bottom AN for my new campaign I'm starting! Trust me, it'll be a blast!**_

The day had gone fairly well, Weiss managed to pick out some outfits from Blake's favorite store that suited her rather well. Weiss's favorite of the group had to be the outfit contains the white layered top with slightly worn skinny jeans accompanied by her new "street" shoes. The running shoes had been relatively unpricey so it was a good match. And of course the colors of the shoes were white with black details. There wasn't much left on the girl's to-do list so the sought to waste time by idly walking down the street having random conversations here and there.

"So, did you ever have any "romantic" interests growing up?" Blake asked sarcastically , wondering if the girl ever had to leave someone important behind.

"It's going to sound weird." Weiss admitted looking at Blake. "Do you _really_ want to know?"

Blake took a second to read the situation, but found it as harmless either way, how weird could she be? "Yeah, I want to know. I'll even tell you mine. Trust me, you can't be too weird."

Weiss let out a long sigh. " Alright… It was… My sister." She admitted dropping her head in shame.

"Really?" Blake asked out of sheer curiosity, could Weiss really have fallen for her sister?

"Yeah… Believe it or not the house I was in, I rarely got to spend time with anyone outside of the family, let alone speak to anyone outside the family. So… One day, I took her to my room we both sat down and had a "chat" about my feelings. Needless to say, she was the child my parents wanted and thus she rejected me but said she 'would always love me the most, _as a sibling_.' That last part really hurt, so for months I ignored her." Weiss stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Noticing Weiss had stopped Blake did too and lessened the distance between the two of them.

"Weiss?" Blake tried to catch the girl's attention but she heard what she thought was sobbing and her eyes and ears singled her out only focusing on the girl. Staring straight at the ground, Blake didn't have good view of Weiss's face.

"That was childish of me… I should have never let my feelings drive me from her. I just… At the time I couldn't think right." She gave a small weak chuckle. "I was so _stupid_ to let that come between us."

"Weiss…" Blake said, her voice trying to be as comforting as possible. Blake put her arm around the shorter girl. "I'm sure she forgives you…"

"I'm sure she does. But she probably hates me again for leaving… or.. trying to leave." Weiss said reminding herself of what she had just gone through just shortly ago. The thoughts of the incident made her mind run fast, too fast for her to keep up with. The world started to spin. Her eyes locked onto Blake. "Blake…" She managed to get out before fainting. As she lost consciousness Weiss fell perfectly into Blake's arms.

"Don't worry." Blake whispered to Weiss. "I'll protect you." A near by man must have seen what happened.

"Over here! Please!" He called over to the two. Blake scooped up Weiss and carried her bridal style over to where the man had opened a door to a bookstore. Blake stepped into the building labeled "Tukston's book trade".

"Thanks Tukston." Blake offered happily.

"Least I could do, it was about time to open anyways. Plus, your friend there looked to be in a bit of trouble." The man said. Blake knew she would be safe here, Tukston is the only person Blake bought books from and trusted enough to publish her books. "Do I need to call an ambulance?" He asked.

"I think she'll be okay, just let us rest in the back room and we'll leave as soon as she wakes up or when you go to close the store, whichever comes first." Blake said with a slight laugh.

"Alright, I'll give you two privacy then." He said with a smile. With an appreciative nod Blake carried Weiss into the back room. Thankfully, Tukston thought there were always going to be more people working for him, so he stuck a couch into the break room.

Entering the small break room Blake laid Weiss down on the couch. "Sorry its not too comfortable." Blake whispered to Weiss. "But, it'll do." Blake walked back across the room and grabbed a small chair from the opposite end of the room and set it next to where Weiss was sleeping. Weiss began to flinch in her sleep, something was bothering her. Blake gently put Weiss's left hand between her own. Weiss slowly came to a peaceful sleep. No longer did her body twitch, it was just the rising of her chest as she breathed.

Something about this moment made Blake smile. She was here for the girl. She was protecting her, she was doing what she _wanted_ to do. Watching over her wasn't a chore, it was a gift. She didn't care what the white haired girl said, Blake would always be here. No matter how hard she tried to push Blake away, Weiss would always be the center of Blake's universe… and she didn't want it any other way. Blake could only hope it was the same feeling for Weiss, that it wasn't only Blake who cared so desperately about their futures together and their relationship.

Weiss's eyes slowly fluttered open, slightly dazed she looked around the room. The green carpet and tanned oak wood walls made a small room, it was cozy. Counters lined the walls, a coffee machine sat the entire length of the room away from her and then a refrigerator next to it. However, something was blocking her sight past it. Her eyes locked onto the object, it wasn't what she was expecting… it was Blake.

Blake sat hunched in the chair with her hands holding onto Weiss's left hand. Weiss tried to piece together what had happened. The two were walking… then they weren't… then she fell asleep? She had fainted, in the middle of the street, Weiss came to the conclusion that Blake had rushed her into the nearest store. Blake started to stir in her sleep before slowly opening her eyes.

Noticing the blue orbs staring back at her she quickly remembered what had happened. "Morning Weiss." Blake said with a yawn and the exhaustion still noticeable. "Sleep well?" She asked with a small smile.

"Probably better than you did… What time is it?" Weiss asked. Blake looked down at her small wrist watch.

"Shortly after one P.M… Are you hungry at all?" Blake asked.

"Sort of, I don't eat too much though." Weiss admitted as she started to sit up and set back comfortably in the black couch.

"That's not good Weiss… You need to eat. It isn't healthy." Blake tried to scold the girl but soon found herself smiling. "Come on. I'll take you out to eat." Knowing she couldn't back out now, Weiss just nodded in agreement slowly getting up to her feet. Attempting to stand up, Weiss instantly felt light headed tipping forward into Blake as she lost all balance. Blake easily caught the girl. "You've got to stop falling into me like this." Blake giggled. "I'm starting to think you're doing it on purpose."

Weiss gave a slight pout. "That's not fair."

"It might not be fair." Blake agreed. "But it _is_ cute." She admitted with a smile. Weiss worked back her footing but her feet wasn't what Weiss was worried about, it was her cheeks and her heart rate. Her cheeks felt hot and flushed and felt her heart beating rapidly. Weiss didn't want Blake to notice any of it so she quickly regained her posture.

"Alright… I'm fine now." Weiss said happy with how her body was starting to function normally, save for the aforementioned parts. Blake nodded and lead the white haired girl out of the room leading out into a larger room filled with several bookcases lining the middle of the shop and a register near the front. The man standing there looking over a book set the item down and gave his full attention to the duo.

"Ah, she woke up eh? I'm guessing you two are heading out now." Tukston said.

"Yeah, she said she wanted something to eat, so I guess we'll go take care of that. Again, thank you for letting us use the break room Tukston." Blake said.

"Don't worry about it, you're the one keeping me in business remember?" He joked. "And you." Tukston said looking to Weiss. "Take care of yourself alright? Passing out in the middle of the sidewalk isn't the best habit to form."

"I'll try." Weiss responded… She responded positively. Blake stood there just looking at Weiss. This was a huge leap for Weiss, not only was her fear fading, but she was becoming more confident. "Can we go… please?" Weiss asked snapping Blake out of her train of thought.

"Yeah." She said lightly taking Weiss by the elbow and leading her outside.

Things seem like they're starting to turn around for the ex-heiress.

 _ **A/N: I'm launching a new campaign focusing on you, my viewers! I want you all to get a chance to chat with me and put your suggestions in for the story! They may not be implemented but I think it would be cool to involve the community! P.M me and I'll get back to you on ways you can get in contact with me!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

 _ **A/N: I may or may not be building something up! Hope you enjoy this one after the slight break I had! Comments or concerns are welcome!**_

The duo arrived at their destination, a small cafe by the simple name of 'Junior's'. The place wasn't the largest restaurant to be found on this side of town, but it was still a far cry from being small. The lavish white and red dining furniture on the inside said it all. The place was _very_ well kept. If there was ever a place to eat on an empty stomach it would be here; the menu was vast ranging from all types of food coming from all four kingdoms. The special import from Vaccuo was of course fish, making the trip between the two kingdoms meant traveling by sea and many business men would fish while on their normal trading routes, making Junior's a popular place for their fish entrees, weather it was the faunus blood or just the quality of the fish, Blake was almost drawn to it.

The two had already sat down inside the restaurant despite there being outside seating arrangements, the polished oak wood tables mixed with the red and white booth seats made quite the show of just ordinary dining, all the while music that you would normally buried under books or on bookshelves played over the speakers at a very quiet level, it took almost an entirely quiet room to hear the music, but it did make good white noise for the background. However, the cafe was pretty quiet. As the two girls sat down an (unusually) energetic waiter took their orders.

"What would you like to drink?" She questioned. The girl was wearing a black business suit with a red tie underneath. Her brown hair threw off the entire outfit but most people wouldn't have noticed, they would be busy making conversation or the likes.

"I'll have tea." Blake answered. Weiss delayed for a second before answering.

"I'll just have a water, thank you."

"Alrighty!" The waitress chimed happily. "I'll be right out with those!"

"She was… Cheery?" Weiss pointed out some what confused.

"She did seem quite energetic." Blake took a second for her surroundings to sink in. "So, what are you going to do now?" Blake asked seriously.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked unknowing of the girl's actual intention behind the question.

"I mean for work… I mean, I'd love to support you just off of what I make alone, and I'm done with you staying at the apartment, but you need some kind of source of income."

"Well…. That's a rather hard question to answer." Weiss replied leading Blake to dead ends in her mind.

"You haven't thought of one have you?" Blake asked disappointed.

"No… I have, it's just not "realistic". It would be too much of a stretch for now." She answered truthfully. How was she supposed to tell Blake she planned to overthrow her father's company with her own? It was a ridiculous idea, not only would she not be able to afford it, she couldn't do it in her lifetime.

"Well, I'd like to hear it." Blake responded, her comment about having an idea made her ears stand up in attention. Another juicy detail about Weiss's life would now be in her hands. But what was Weiss to do? The plan sounded crazy, even in her head. The sheer amount of impossibilities surely would-

"Here you go!" The waitress had returned with the two drinks. "Sorry for the wait!" She said putting the drinks on the table next to their respective owners. "Do you need a little more time to look over the menu or would you like to order?" She asked happily. What is it with this girl? So energetic… _Too_ energetic.

"If I could take a little bit to look it over." Weiss spoke up instantly grabbing her menu she had yet to touch. She quickly started to scan the items on the list as the waiter turned and walked away to help another patron. She finally came to a choice, it came down between clam chowder and cedar grilled salmon fresh caught from Vaccuo, ultimately the thought of fresh fish caught Weiss's eye more than a bowl of clam chowder.

"So," Blake spoke up trying once again to strike up conversation. "If you had a romantic preference what would it be?" The situation got very personal very fast.

"Hum… Well… I think I like more quiet and studious people. There is something about the shy arua some of them give off that attracts me…. Why do you ask? Are you hitting on me?" Weiss suddenly realized just how personal the question was. "Also, what about yourself? It isn't too fair that you get my answer and I don't get yours." Weiss said defiantly.

Blake let out a small giggle. "I suppose it's only fair, but I like girls that can put up with mental stress, ones who don't care about emotional baggage and can be there for me if I need them and in return I could be there for them. It might take longer for me to come around and get my positive state of mind back, but hopefully I'd be worth the wait. Anyway, no I was not flirting with you, if I was I'd be _a lot_ closer to you. This is just mindless wonderings."Blake replied. Weiss now saw that she wasn't the only one that had something wrong with them. It seemed Blake did too, some how they were connected but she would never know how.

"So you do a lot of flirting then?" Weiss asked jokingly.

"Well, if you count leading on Yang when she kept hitting on me then playing a cruel joke on her, then yes. I mean, she kinda deserved it, thus the reason I will never wear skirts again." Blake said with a huff of annoyance but held a smile.

"I see?" Weiss was more confused than anything trying to piece together the backstory, but thought she would rather leave that subject alone for now. The waitress must have noticed the two idly chatting and headed back their way.

"So have you decided?" She asked in her distinctive cheerful tone.

"Yes, I'll have the cedar grilled salmon with a side of scallops." Weiss spoke first. The waitress quickly wrote down the order then looked to Blake.

"I'll have the fresh grilled Tuna with a side of shrimp scampi, of and can you bring extra lemon with that?" Blake knew her order before she even picked up her menu, she was just interested in what the other girl would choose. There was no reason for her to be a "cheap date", but also no reason to go over board. For a flat cost the salmon wasn't bad.

"Sure thing!" The waitress replied. "I'll be right back with your orders!" The waitress hurried off to the back of the restaurant and became out of sight from the two girls at the table.

"So you and Yang have a history then?" Weiss asked wanting to divulge in any information she could get.

"Yes and no. We went to the same high school but we rarely spoke to each other before I met her sister. In fact…" Blake paused for a moment. "Ruby actually asked me on a date… Yang however was not pleased. But it didn't seem like anger… more like jealousy; but as I got to be friends with Yang more and more I figured out why." Yang was a large part of Blake's life after high school, giving her writing criticism when she wanted them and offering to hang out when Blake was down on her luck. She wasn't always the best at what she did, but it was enough for Blake to be happy to have her as a friend.

"And why was she so jealous?" Weiss asked after a moment of silence.

"Yang is in love with Ruby." Blake replied staring Weiss in the eyes. Weiss was immediately taken back. She knew what it was like to be in love with a sibling. She understood why it couldn't be shared aloud and why everyone looked down at it or dismissed it as the sibling bond.

"Wow… That's… Quite the hard situation Yang is in." Weiss responded knowingly.

"This doesn't leave the table, got it? I never said anything." Blake said in an attempt to make sure Weiss said nothing about this.

"I didn't hear a thing." Weiss said reassuringly.

The rest of the meal was spent in just idle talking, but when their food came to the table everything went quiet. The comfortable silence enveloped them as they ate their food. They just enjoyed each other's company sitting in the restaurant that would mark their first, but unofficial date. The two soon finished eating and made their way outside after paying.

"Well, that was good." Blake admitted with a satisfied sigh.

"It was… I didn't think it would have tasted as good as it did." Weiss agreed. The two began their way to the apartment building where Blake's home was. It felt odd to Weiss. She couldn't get over that she was actually _living_ with Blake.

"Was there anywhere else you would like to go?" Blake asked.

"I think I'm okay." Weiss responded halfheartedly. She truly had no idea what to expect on the streets of downtown Vale, but from her experiences so far it was all positive.

Hopefully the peace would last.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

 _ **A/N: Broke the 4th wall… what happens now? Do all the RWBY characters come out of the story and into the world? Please tell me yes… Not that I care or anything… Also, incest.**_

Blake happily typed away at her computer working on her latest novel while sitting at the island to the kitchen and sipping on her favorite wine. It seemed this wine would get her in the right mood to write. There was something she would always have to go to while trying to remember plots and ideas. In high school and throughout what college she attended, her mentors always taught her matching a certain feeling or taste to a specific subject would help memory. So, she turned to her favorite red wine that she had been gifted by Junior himself. While it _was_ odd that the author knew the man, it was also sheer coincidence that he was a fan of Blake's novels. Upon discovering Blake's true identity, Junior made it a set in stone fact she was always welcomed at restaurants or bars owned by him and gifted her a bottle of wine, aged to "perfection".

Weiss sat in the living area not to far away fiddling with her hair. Lately doing this has given her a boost to focusing on thoughts. She was deep in thought thinking about how to survive in this large utopia. Ideally her father would be sending her money as to pay child support, yet she didn't think that would be a viable option. Not to start SnowFall Energy. This was the contemporary name she had come up with to best her father's company. Yes, this was the banner she wanted to wave in front of him as she declared war on the man that had raised her. The demon that needed to be hunted down. The insignia would be three snowflakes with a dagger with its tip towards the bottom of the image. This could do… _could_.

Either way she looked at it she needed a job handling dust. Something that let her truly understand how dust worked. The mysterious substance just happened to appear when mankind was on the brink of extinction. To call them priceless gems would be an understatement. These crystals found deep within the earth and sometimes scattered throughout the wilderness makes them rare and hard to find. They have some kind of magical property as well to make them able to bind with human or faunus DNA. There could be a walking dust crystal for all that Weiss knew.

"Hey Blake!" Weiss said loud enough that the writer could hear her. "I have an idea!"

"That's a terrible idea Yang. I mean, who would even _think_ about buying that let alone buying it at all?" Ruby questioned with her usual jabs to her older sister. The two were sitting in their apartment in uptown Vale near Beacon University. Their home wasn't much, and it didn't have to be. Just a roof over their head , heat in the air, beds to sleep on, and food on the table. That's all that matters. The four room apartment wasnt very spacious. There was a washing room connected to a shower, then a kitchen, then two separate bedrooms. However, it wasn't too claustrophobic, it had _some_ space to it. In fact the entire bathroom was comprised of a large shower, sink, and toilet all in the same placed covered by tile.

The two were currently sitting on Yang's bed. The yellow bed sheets threw off everything about the room, but gave nice contrast against the dark colors of the walls and the carpet. For some reason the previous owner of the apartment thought it would be a good idea to have dark grey everything from carpets to shades on the window. However, Yang had to give it to that person, finding the same color repeatedly was a bit of a challenge.

"Hey, I'm just saying it would be cool. Who wouldn't want a teddy bear singing to them at night? I think its cute!" Yang responded defiantly.

"Yang… No. That is the creepiest thing to come out of your brain so far. That would be a toy of nightmares."

"So? Kids wouldn't be able to tell!"

"Pretty sure they would. Hearing a disembodied voice in the middle of the night isn't the most pleasant thing to ever exist!"

"So why do you listen to Achieve Men podcasts while you fall asleep? Its technically the same thing Ruby!" Yang jabbed at her younger sister's weird habit to need noise while she sleeps.

"You… You can hear that?" Ruby asked slightly embarrassed.

"Yes. Oh and the episode about Drunk Burnie was a good one. He sounds just like Junior." Yang pointed out. Ruby let out a small giggle. She enjoyed spending time with her older sister, but recently it felt more… intimate… or so her teenager brain thought. She wasn't sure her feel for people was as good as it used to be. Though somethings did tip her off that something was wrong. Especially the time when Yang got super hostile against Blake when the two were "dating".

"Yang?" ruby asked making sure to look directly into Yang's eyes.

"What's up sis?" Yang's smile quickly faded as she saw how serious Ruby had become.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, The question was innocent enough, but Yang felt like she had got hit by a train.

"W-What do you mean? I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?" Yang tried to divert the situation away from what she was felt was coming.

"There is something wrong with you Yang. I can feel it. I'm your sister, you can tell me anything remember?" Ruby said trying to reassure Yang knew that Ruby wouldn't dare betray her.

"There is nothing going on Ruby." Yang sighed. "Come on, you know me!" Yang tried to give a fake laugh but it came out more fake than it should have sounded.

"There _is_ something wrong Yang… Please. Tell me what it is! I can stand this. I mean, you've been getting really close to me lately and I feel like you're always disappointed when I go to bed. I've seen ir on your face. So come on Yang… Please. You can trust me. You know I'd never spread your secrets around."

"Its… Ruby… I…" Yang couldn't find the words to exactly express her thoughts. There was only one phrase that kept coming to mind. That was plan C, plan A comes first. Just brush it off like it's something too difficult for her to understand.

"Ruby I love you." _**Shit.**_ That was _NOT_ the right has no other option at this point other than to come straight out with it,

"I love you too Yang, but what is this about?"

"No Ruby… You don't understand… I _love_ you… the kind of love where I want you to stay with me. To me you're more than just a sister. For a while I've had these feelings but I could never tell you. Every time I wanted to I couldn't. That's why I looked dissapointed. I was disappointed in myself… You should never think that _you_ could disappoint me. You've done nothing but make me proud and fall for you even more."

Ruby's mind went blank. Did Yang really just confess to her? Was any of this actually happening? Ruby just stared at Yang. What was seconds felt like years. All of the memories of her and the blonde flashed by her in an instant. Ever since Ruby had entered Beacon something changed with Yang's behavior. It was almost like Yang was spoiling her. Making sure to get brownie points.

"Yang… I…"

"Please… Take your time… I don't want to rush you… Even if you did reject me, we'd still be sisters and I would still love you as one. If you did reject me… I… I couldn't blame you either… I mean… Dating your sister? Then, there is me… just being me."

"Yang… No… If you're saying I was every ashamed of you, you're wrong! In fact I get to brag about how awesome you are everyday! You're an amazing person Yang. You pour your heart and soul into everything you do! I'm the luckiest little sister ever, I could never repay you for the opportunities you've given me." Ruby put her Right hand on Yang's left shoulder. Dressed in their usual attire the smooth fabric of Yang's shirt felt light under Ruby's hand.

"You've given me so much. If mom was still here she would be so proud of you, I like to think she is even now! It hurts me to think that you think so lowly of yourself. You deserve someone who can show you that better than I can. I mean, what can I do? I'm just a broke college student with hyperactivity. It's not like I'm special." Now it was Yang's turn.

Yang wrapped around Ruby in a tight embrace leaving her head rest on Ruby's shoulder.

"Never say that again." Yang started. "You're beautiful, smart, independent, selfless, and above all your "hyperactivity" has brought me so much joy that I simply can't help but get caught up in all of the energy you give out. You're my life! You make so happy… I couldn't bear not having you around anymore. You're one of the best treasures I'll ever find. I would follow you to the end of the world if it came to it.. because I love you. You left such a big impact on me that if you ever left there would be a void in my chest where my heart should be. What would I do without you're larger than life point of views? Your happy smiles? I couldn't live without _you_."

"Even if we _were_ to be dating, what would dad think?" Ruby asked worried.

"I don't care what he thinks. I would fight the entire world for you. I'd never let someone stand between us, as sisters or lovers. I couldn't care less what anyone thought about us being together, so long as we were together." Yang at this point was backed off a little from her sister holding Ruby by the shoulders at arm's length.

"I… Yang… I need some time… Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good night Yang,"

"Good night Ruby."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

 _ **A/N: Short chapter, I know. But it was a quick update to make up for lost time!**_

Weiss usually never had a problem sleeping until her hospital visit. Now it seemed every dream was a nightmare, one that she would consciously walk into but be forced to sit through. Most of them she could handle, waking up in a slight sweat and increased heartbeat. The nightmares usually consisted of something horrendous happening to one of the people she knew and cared for: Her sister, Blake, Yang, Ruby. It was a bit different every time, but the dream normally played out the same. Weiss watched as her friends or sister was taken advantage of by her father, then executed. Would always wake up in tears and she could remember the nightmares clear as day.

This nightmare was different however. There stood Weiss's father in his office and Weiss found herself in the middle of the room. The man turned around and start slowly walking towards Weiss, she found herself backing up and much as she could, as she was was backing up, she felt a pair of hands around her shoulders. She quickly shot away to shot away to see who it was, and there stood her father blocking the exit. Suddenly, there were clones of the man surrounding Weiss.

"I love it when you suffer. It makes it all the more… exciting." One spoke up.

"Yes, please show me the face you make when you're in trouble… I want to see the fear in your eyes." Another on said.

"I'm going to enjoy making you my slave." The original said. One of the clones marched quickly at her and pushed her down. Two others came and held Weiss's hands down. Lastly another clone marched over and flipped her skirt up revealing her genitals to the entire group.

Weiss woke up yelling. "Stop it! Get away!" Her eyes were wide with fear, she was immobilized as she quickly came to a sitting position in her bed. Footsteps sounded off in the house following her door being thrown open. Blake quickly entered the room.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Blake said quickly. Blake could see the white haired girl crying visibly. Blake quickly walked over and sat on the bed beside Weiss. She put a hand on the sobbing girl's shoulder. "Hey," She said in a softer tone. "What's wrong?" Weiss continued to cry to and leaned into Blake. Blake embraced the girl and just sat there holding her. Blake looked onto the girl with soft eyes. She was vulnerable right now. She wouldn't be able to get much done in the world with how her mind is working.

"I…" Weiss finally spoke up in between sobs. "It was… A nightmare. My father… he..."

"Shh," Blake interrupted Weiss's retelling of the dream. "It was just a dream. He's not here nor will he ever be." Blake began stroking the girl's hair in a n effort to comfort her. Running her slender hands through the silky strands of hair almost felt too personal. "Are you going to be okay?" Blake asked realizing she was on the verge of falling back asleep. It was rare that she woke up for things like this and after the initial rush of adrenaline her eyes started to get heavy.

"I… think so." Weiss replied softly. Her tears were still coming however. Blake could feel it soaking through her robe.

"Okay… I'll be in my room. I'm close by so don't hesitate to ask for something." Blake slowly got up to leave. Turning her back to Weiss she began to get off the bed. Weiss's right hand shot out and grabbed a small portion of the fabric in Blake's robe.

"Will…" Weiss started. Blake turned around quickly to face the girl. "Will you.. maybe.. sleep with me?" Weiss was in a terrible state and her face said it all. She didn't want to be alone. Blake looked on at the girl with a small smile.

"Of course." She wasn't going to say no; not right now. How could she turn her back on Weiss when she's in her state. Blake quickly walked around the bed and slipped into it. Getting close to Weiss so even asleep she could feel her presence. Weiss let her head down on her pillow sleeping on her side so to face the raven haired girl.

"Better?" Blake asked. Weiss nodded her head."Okay then… try to get some sleep." Blake said trying to keep her eyes open for another moment. Before Blake could notice Weiss's next move she had already drifted back to sleep. As Blake closed her eyes Weiss nudged closer to the girl, practically being on top of her. Weiss could feel Blake's regulated breathing and her nerves from earlier began to dissipate.

Weiss closed her eyes and fell into a comforted sleep. This time, it was nothing like the nightmare. The two were in a meadow together sitting in each other's company enjoying a spring day… it was perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

 _ **A/N: It's short I know! It's getting a small bit harder to write and think up scenarios with as little time as I have to actually sit down and write! So… if you guys have suggestions you would like to see (ultimately up to me of course, seeing as it is I who is writing it, not to sound narcissistic) I may be able to put them in! Plus I love feedback. On a previous story I wrote we hit 15k readers… holy crap. So I know there are people out there willing to put some ideas on the table!**_

Weiss woke up with a feeling of comfort, one of the things she never suspected to feel again. the morning was hazy, but she didn't care. She felt happy, warm…. alive. Weiss felt something… soft. She had wrapped her arms around something in her sleep last night…

It took a second to register but the raven black hair finally came into focus, the familiar body shape also became defined. Instantly regretting waking up she began to feel nerves shoot up from her stomach, oddly enough however, instead of letting go she gripped tighter. As if Blake would disappear if she let go.

Blake began to stir more and more as the pressure on her stomach increased. Blake went to shift towards the source of pressure but was caught by a new grip held by the ex-heiress. Two slender hands shifted upwards onto Blake's breasts.

Weiss pulled the girl closer to herself, causing Blake to squeak in surprise.

"A little frisky this morning aren't we?" Blake asked still tranced trying to figure out what exactly was happening. The hands around her shot back to its owner. Now instead of being wrapped around her, the hands were gripping her gown.

"Sorry… I... didn't mean to…" Weiss managed to stutter out due to her sheer embarrassment. In response Blake let out a giggle.

"We should get up soon…" Blake thought aloud.

"No!" Weiss blurted out. "I… I mean, uhh… can we just stay like this for a while… I mean. I know its weird so if you don't want to-"

"Its fine," Blake cut Weiss off. "I don't mind taking it easy for a day…" To Weiss it sounded like Blake had more to say.

"But?" Weiss asked slightly scared of the answer.

"Can I be honest with you Weiss?" Blake asked with a sigh.

"Of course!" Weiss said with a set in stone mentality.

"Okay," Another sigh. "When yang first asked me to come to the hospital… I thought you were on the verge of death… which you very well may have been, but I was there for _Ruby_."

"Blake… I…"

"I had a feeling you were going to die, and Ruby would be devastated. One of my most precious friends, and one of the last…" A tense sigh rolled across Blake's lips. "But you survived… against what ever odds I had stacked against you. Then… not only did I realize you were more like me than I first thought… but I realized… you know the pains of living in a dark world." Blake turned in the bed facing Weiss.

"Blake… what do you mean?"

Blake began to slowly slip off her gown. The gown slid easily off Blake and revealed a normal black bra under it, but the important part of the puzzle wasn't the fabric, it was the flesh. Running all round her body there were scars. Scars littered her skin. Some patches were left unharmed but were surrounded with scarred tissue.

"Rape… Torture… Fights… Brutal beat downs… one sided beatings… lashes with a whip… I've felt it all." Blake looked away from the ice blue orbs piercing her skin. "i never said I was proud of who I am… and it's all because of these." Blake said point to her ears while they twitched. "I know what it's like Weiss. I do really. Your case just wasn't as… much… for the lack of better words. Everything like this is equally traumatizing. But… How? How the _hell_ am I supposed to deal with all of these scars, both mentally and physically?!" Blake's voice started to rise.

"Blake…" Weiss was only able to repeat the name. Weiss wrapped around the raven haired girl once again.

Moments passed, the two locked in the embrace neither wanting to let go. Tears had stained Weiss's night gown. Weiss looked onto Blake who was still quietly sobbing.

"Blake.. I…" Was she really going to say it? Now of all times? When Blake was this vulnerable? This was low… This was dirt cheap. "Blake… I… I love you."

The confession struck Blake like a train. The girl had ceased movement and became cautiously still. "Wh… What?" Blake asked wiping away left over tears.

"I love you." Weiss repeated, but even stronger this time, making sure Blake knew that she meant it.

"W.. Why? I'm so… hideous… I have all of these scars and I'm no where near emotionally stable." Blake was scared again, for the first time in ages someone so close to her had frightened her.

"I love you because of you. Your thoughts… Your feelings, your way of life, your _everything_. I don't love you for just one reason… and who would I be if I didn't love _all_ of you. I don't care if you have scars… I don't care that you're a faunus… I don't care what problems you have. I want to be there and help you, I want to be with _you_ and only _you_. You brought a light to my life I never had… I get nervous just trying to talk to you and I'm surprised I made it this far.I get so easily embarrassed around you, but I love every second of it."

Blake just stared into Weiss's eyes. "I could never leave you now Blake… You've done too much for me, and there is no possible way I could do anything overnight. But… Maybe… if you'd let me… I could make it up to you just by being here."

"Please… Please stay with me."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

"Yang~" A distressed and embarrassed Ruby called. "Just because I said yes doesn't mean you immediately have to call Blake! Why can't we just keep this private?!" After a very long month of not talking to her sister Ruby had finally made up her mind. She would agree to date Yang, but she made Yang agree that no matter what happened that their bond as sisters would never be broke. Yang quickly agreed to the terms.

It happened a month after Yang had confessed her feelings to her younger sister. Despite how weird and unusual it seemed the words came out with ease (after being choked in her throat for days before).

"Yang…" Ruby stood in the doorway to her older sister's room in their small uptown apartment close to Beacon Academy. The door frame was small, but it didn't need to be much more than a doorframe in the first place. It just had to keep a door attached to it. "I… I want to talk to you." Yang quickly looked up from her textbook to which she threw it down onto her desk and gave Ruby her full attention.

"Rubes, you haven't talked to me in a month… What's wrong?"

Without hesitation Ruby said the first thing on her mind. "You Yang. You've been the problem. I haven't been able to eat or sleep much since you asked me." Ruby rubbed her left arm nervously. Yang's eyes widened with realization.

"You mean…"

"Yeah… But… I don't know what I'm doing Yang! Like wh-what are we even supposed to do? How am I supposed to fall in love with you when I have no idea how?!" Ruby was in a flustered mood and her eyes showed it. Her eyes were giving Yang clear signs that she could run away at any second.

"It comes in time Ruby… There's no rushing it or forcing it. I feel bad for putting you on the spot and I never should have. I can't tell you what love will feel like for you, you just have to… find it."

"But what if I don't Yang? Not only do I let you down, I'll also break your heart! I don't want that! If I can't make you happy I feel like I failed as a sister! I mean…" Ruby when quiet. "You and Uncle Qrow saving me in that alley back then would have been pointless."

Years ago when Ruby and Yang were just children Yang sought out to follow a clue on where her mother had went. So the two set out, a young toddler and a girl too young to be walking alone at night, to find evidence of Yang's mother. Yang had walked for hours at this point pulling Ruby behind her in a small wagon. She was exhausted, there was no way she could keep going without stopping. Out of bad judgement Yang had decided to rest in a small alley just off of the road and away from any safety it would provide.

"Dude, you should have seen that guy. He tried to fight back and just one swift tab to the throat and he went down without a problem." Yang heard voices approaching where she and Ruby were.

"Let's just get the stache before anyone else decides to find it first." Four men had rounded the corner to only stop in their tracks when they saw the two girls. "Hey! Who the hell are you!" Two of the men brought out pocket knives and rushed at the two girls. Yang instantly noticing one was headed for Ruby she reacted sliding in front of the wagon.

"You won't hurt my sister!" The young girl cried out. Ruby slowly started to wake up from her deep sleep within the wagon. She sat up and looked around.

"Sis… Who are those people?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Hey Frank, maybe we should keep them. Y'know as slaves! It would help out quite a bit! Plus, think of the _benefits_ we would get as they got older." The man at the very back sounded like a snake with his voice gravely.

The man at the front laughed. "Sounds like a plan… You two are coming with us now."

"No!" Yang yelled in protest. Gathering her nerve yang stood in front of the men ready to try to defend her little sister from all harm.

"Y-Yang… Are they going to hurt us?" Ruby asked with a tremble in her voice.

"Ruby, stay back!" Yang called. Gritting her teeth she was ready to fight.

"Oh a younger one eh?" The man in the front slowly approached Yang. When he was standing over her Yang let out a punch into the man's leg. Obviously not affected at all the man gave a swift kick into Yang's side throwing her across the small alley.

Yang looked onto Ruby with horror, but was soon replaced with something else… _Rage_. With the anger building in her Yang felt nothing at all and propped herself up from the ground.

"Oh… You survived… How unfortunate for you." The supposed leader said with a sigh.

"No one touches Ruby." Yang sprinted forward into the man headbutting him in the stomach knocking him away from the cart.

The man quickly regained his footing and let out a strong kick into Yang who again went sliding, but this time just to the side of the cart. At this point Yang had broke three ribs. Her ragged breathing filled the air.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out. Tears started to fall rapidly from the toddler's eyes.

"You stupid girl. Its unfortunate, I have to kill you now." The man drew his knife once again and approached Yang lying on the ground. "Or… I could-" The man was cut off and let out a hiss of pain.

"Yes… How unfortunate… I'm afraid your end starts here." A man in a white suit had appeared from nowhere wielding a small razor sharp needle which was now implanted into the back of the attacker's neck piercing the man's spinal cord killing him after a short moment. The man walked over to the girls and stood in front of them facing the other men.

"Who else would like to try?" The man in the white suit asked the group of three. The man drew a small pistol from his belt. "I suggest you all leave before you end up like your friend." The man said while nodding to the lifeless corpse. The three me quickly looked at each other before sprinting off in fear.

The white suited man approached Ruby. "Are you okay?" He said crouching to check Ruby.

"Uncle Qrow… Yang… Yang is…" The toddler continued to sob. Qrow quickly looked over Yang.

' _Shit.'_ He cursed under his breath. "Come here Ruby, we have to get Yang to a hospital." With saying that Qrow picked Ruby up in his arms as well as Yang being careful as to not hurt her anymore.

After that night both girls were given beta blockers to repress the PTSD. But it seemed now Ruby was able to remember a small amount.

"Ruby… You aren't forced to do this. I helped you then because you are my sister. I wouldn't let anything hurt you."

"I need to Yang. I owe you this."

"Ruby…" Yang started in a soft voice. "No. You don't owe me anything. You aren't bound to me!" Yang's voice slightly raised and became slightly harsher. "I…" Yang sighed. "I don't want to force this on you Rubes… but if I can't explain love to you… Maybe some how… I could show you." An idea quickly formed in Yang's head. It was a stupid idea, of course, a majority of her ideas were not the best.

"Wh-What?" Ruby asked slightly confused while Yang stood up from her desk and walked over to her bed.

Yang patted a spot next to her on her bed. "Come here." She said with a dumb smile on her face. Why did she want this so much right now? Why was this consuming her?

Doing as she was told Ruby entered the room completely and sat on the bed next to Yang. "i don't understand… how is this supposed to-" Ruby was cut off by Yang's lips crashing in to her's. Yang tilted her head slightly to the right to make sure the two were comfortable. Ruby easily caved in to Yang after the initial shock. After less than ten seconds Yang broke the kiss off and began to breathe slightly heavily.

"I love you Ruby." She said giving Ruby a peck on the lips. She repeated this action again and again. Ruby seemed to melt with Yang's touch.

Ruby took a second to compose herself. "I… I think I understand." Ruby said looking at the backs of her hands which were planted firmly on her own knees. She looked back up to Yang with almost starry eyes. Ruby leaned into the kiss herself, this time being to one to surprise Yang. The kiss wasn't as forward as Yang's was, it was more subdued, almost if she was unsure of what to do. Ruby brushed back a few loose locks of hair behind Yang's ears so she could fully focus on her eyes.

After a moment Ruby slowly came away from the kiss. "I love you Yang."


End file.
